Hämmentävä päätelmä
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Jästien huima tietoyhteiskunnan kehitys on lähes Voldemortiin verrattavissa oleva haaste taikamaailman salaisuuden säilyttämiselle. Velhojen on siis lähestyttävä miestä, joka kyseistä teknologiaa hallitsee.


**Otsikko:** Hämmentävä päätelmä

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Fire

**Fandom:** Uusi Sherlock (TV) ja Harry Potter

**Paritus:** Mycroft/Harry

**Ikäsuositus:** S

**Tyylilaji**: EWE, romanssi ja draama

**Vastuuvapaus:** en omista kumpaakaan herroista, enkä muitakaan fandomien henkilöitä. Leikin hahmoilla palkatta omaksi ilokseni.

**Tiivistelmä:**_ Jästien huima tietoyhteiskunnan kehitys on lähes Voldemortiin verrattavissa oleva haaste taikamaailman salaisuuden säilyttämiselle. Velhojen on siis lähestyttävä miestä, joka kyseistä teknologiaa hallitsee._

**Haasteet:** slash10 2.0 ja FF100 089. Työ.

**K/H:** Olen koukuttunut tähän paritukseen ja näiden kahden fandomin fuusioon. Jopa siinä määrin, että se tunkeutui jo uniinkin. Tämä ficletti on yksi niistä unista, josta kiitos taitaa mennä muusalle :) Saatan innostua kirjoittamaan jatkoa tälle, mutta mitään en lupaa, sillä Mycroftin IC:nä pitäminen on melkoinen haaste ja hidaste kirjoittamiselle.

**Hämmentävä päätelmä**

— _Taikuus on salattu jästeiltä lainsäädännöllä, joka sitoo kaikkia maailman velhoja ja noitia. Ainoastaan jokaisen maan ylimmästä hallinnosta, Britanniassa pääministeri ja Hänen Majesteettinsa, ovat tietoisia salatusta yhteisöstämme..._

Sinä päivänä, kun Mycroft Holmes sai tietää taikuudesta, hänen olisi kuvitellut käyttävän kaiken vaikuttavan älykkyytensä ja resurssinsa niin taloudelliset kuin tekniset tämän uuden ja ennen kuulumattoman voiman valjastamiseen veljensä suojelemiseen ja oman vaikutusvaltansa lisäämiseen.

_— … Pääministeri otti yhteyttä meihin saatuaan raportin havaitsemistanne erikoisista ilmiöistä ja tapahtumista. Järjestelmänne kehitys..._

Mycroft ei toiminut itselleen tyypillisellä tavalla ja olisi ehkä yllättänyt itsensä suuresti, jos hän olisi pysähtynyt asiaa ajattelemaan ja analysoimaan sen merkitystä laajemmassa mittakaavassa.

_— … älypuhelimet, informaatiovirta, sateliittipaikantimet, yksityiskohtaiset kartat ja muut, jotka paljastavat enemmän kuin olisi suotavaa..._

Mycroft Holmes oli kuitenkin täysin piittaamaton siitä, kuinka poikkeuksellisesti hän reagoi. Hän ei ollut edes kovin yllättynyt taikuuden olemassaolosta, koska valvontakameroiden ja nopean tiedonsiirron aikakaudella oli selvää, että jotain toistaiseksi tieteellisesti selittämätöntä oli olemassa.

— … _meidän keinomme kätkeä maailmamme teidän teknologialtanne eivät ole riittävät..._

Brittihallinnon kulissientakainen vaikuttaja oli keskittynyt johonkin paljon kiehtovampaan ja erityisempään asiaan kuin taikuus. Hän keskitti koko merkittävän huomiointikykynsä yhteen niistä henkilöistä, jotka taikuudesta olivat hänelle tulleet kertomaan, Harry Potteriin.

— … _On parempi tehdä yhteistyötä niiden henkilöiden kanssa, jotka vastaavat tiedon hallinnasta jästimaailmassa..._

Muut paikalla olijat eivät olleet Mycroftin ajan ja kiinnostuksen arvoisia, vaikka hän huomasi nekin, jotka kuvittelivat olevansa huomaamattomia.

_— … Te, herra Holmes, voitte valita tiimin itsellenne, mutta vain aivan välttämättömin määrä henkilöitä, haluamme pitää tämän tiedon mahdollisimman rajattuna..._

Harry Potter oli Mycroftin silmissä erityisen intresantti juuri siksi, ettei tässä ollut mitään erityistä ensisilmäyksellä. Silti nuoren miehen persoona huokui läsnäoloa, karismaa, voimaa ja jotain jota Mycroft ei vielä osannut nimetä, mutta jolle hän varmasti löytäisi jonkin osuvan nimikkeen.

— … _luotettavia. Teidän alaisissanne on muutamia, joiden perheissä on noita tai velho, joten heidät on helppo integroida tähän..._

Samalla hän kuitenkin toivoi miehen tarjoavan loputtomasti mysteereitä, jotta hän voisi käyttää koko elämänsä niiden selvittämiseen.

— Onko teillä jotain, mitä haluaisitte kysyä, herra Holmes?

— Järjestäkää itsellenne vapaata huomisillaksi, herra Potter. Assistenttini tulee noutamaan teidät kello kahdeksalta.

— Anteeksi, nyt en ymmärtänyt? Minne me olemme huomenna menossa?

— Ensimmäisille treffeillemme tietenkin, herra Potter. Näkemiin huomiseen.


End file.
